With the advent of relatively inexpensive image and video capturing devices, such as cameras, or integrated devices, such as still/video camera features of mobile phones, and the like, there has been a greater expectation of being able to take images and videos at many more locations. Implementing an automatic optimal zoom for capturing an image is a significant consideration for a designer and a manufacturer of a contemporary image capturing device. With the automatic optimal zoom feature in the image capturing device, even an amateur understands some aspects of photography.
Image capturing devices of the related art consider a foreground region and a background region, such as a prominent building, a landscape, and the like, while capturing the image and automatically zoom in on a region of interest. In automatic zoom enabled image capturing devices of the related art, a user of the image capturing device needs to manually identify a missing region in a field of view of the image capturing device and adjust the image capturing device to capture the missing region while capturing the image. For example, when a prominent building is present behind a region of interest, then the user needs to manually identify the prominent building and adjust the image capturing device to capture the prominent building along with the region of interest.
In another example of the related art, when a person is selected as the region of interest and a portion of a face is missing in the field of view, the user has to manually identify the missing face and adjust the image capturing device to include the missing face while capturing the image.
The major shortcoming of the method of the related art is that the automatic zoom provided by the image capturing device does not recommend the user to capture missing portions or regions in the field of view while capturing the image.
Therefore, a need exists for improving results of image composition and providing an indication to capture missing portions to a user while capturing the image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.